FINALE allegro::adagio
by lotus head
Summary: AnzuTea fic. Ballet. Lots of refrences. Tchaikovsky! [She found her freedom in the complicated pirouettes, and forgot about things for the fortyfive minute session.]


**DISCLAMER **I don't own YGH. Or Swan Lake. But I do own Duck Lake…! (WTF, duck lake, WTF?)

**WARNING **weirdness, het crushes

**and incidentally, the finale will not be a noisy allegro but, on the contrary, a long drawn-out adagio.**

* * *

When she began kindergarten, she started to take ballet lessons.

-

**_push the first foot along the floor in a plie' and spring into the air where both legs meet._**

-

In the fourth grade, her father disappeared. Like any normal day, he read the newspaper over coffee and scrambled eggs, packed his suitcase and gave his wife a kiss.

He walked out the door.

Anzu was ten. Sakurai was seven, Misa was five, and Tohru was four.

He was never seen again.

-

_There was loneliness; there was always loneliness. But there was ballet, and a way to work through these things. And if there wasn't, there was always a way to cover them up._

-

After he left, her mother started to drink.

-

_**if the front leg in third, fourth or fifth position is the right leg, and the dancer is facing the front-left corner of the stage; or if the front leg is the left, and the dancer is facing the front-right corner, then the dancer is in croisé.**_

-

_She found her freedom in the complicated pirouettes, and forgot about things for the forty-five minute session._

-

Their mother also started to work more. So it was kind of good, but she was never home and never sober.

So, before she started fifth grade, she began taking care of her siblings.

-

_The rhythm; the beat; and twist._

-

_**En dedans is when the leg starts at the back or the side and moves towards the front. When the right leg is the working leg, this is a counter-clockwise circle. When the left leg is the working leg, this is a clockwise circle. En dehors is the opposite to en dedans.**_

-

It wasn't very hard. She cooked dinner, did laundry, and made sure they didn't get into trouble.

-

_The points of her ballet shoes faded gray and wore away._

-

There was a scar on the right side of her wrist, from where her skin met with the oven burner. As she grew older, it faded. You wouldn't notice it, unless you were looking.

-

_Rosin was dusty and annoying, it irritated her nose but she grew to love the smell, and wiping her feet in a sideways sweep in a little basin of white dust._

-

_**a traveling step starting in a fifth position demi-plie, the working foot moves out to a point, both legs briefly straighten as weight is shifted toward the pointed foot, the other foot moves in to meet the first.**_

-

She was well acquainted with boxes of minute-rice and cans of tuna fish.

-

Days at school were spent worrying about little sisters and little brothers, and for talking with friends, and for doodling little flowers and hearts on sheets of paper during math.

-

_Step, step, turn. _

-

A leap and a bound, she was the star in the performance. The room was full of proud parents; her mother never came.

-

**_the first foot performs a battement glissé or degagé, "swishing" out. The second foot swishes under the first foot, the feet meet together in mid-air and the dancer lands with both feet on the floor at the same time._**

-

She met her first boyfriend in the sixth grade. There was only room for hand-holding and late night phone calls, shy kisses and movies.

-

He couldn't dance; he stepped on her toes.

-

She met Yugi in the seventh grade, a shy boy who made her laugh.

In the second week of April, she broke up with her boyfriend after he decided he could touch her further than before.

-

_She flitted. Nothing could reach her, nothing could reach her, nothing could-_

-

_**fifth position with the right foot front, plié and jump, switch the left foot into the front and the right to the back, land with the left foot in front, fifth position.**_

-

She never truly thought it would work, but she was so young and had dreams of things like true love.

-

_She was Odette, she was Odile, she was the swan gracefully drifting. White plumage drifted across the sky, black feathers floated down. _

-

In the eight grade, her mother attempted suicide. The door swung open to reveal her figure sprawled out on the bed with a bottle of sleeping pills knocked over by her hand.

-

Her mother was in rehab until June. It didn't really change anything, but she found herself running off to the safety of the bathroom when the other girls asked her if the rumors were true.

-

_Her eyes were red and puffy, she danced until her legs gave out and then she cried some more._

-

_**goes in either second or fourth, then comes back to first or fifth position.**_

-

In the ninth grade she discovered odd things in puzzles, and fell in love, slowly, with a (old, old) man.

(she fell in love with an odd thing discovered in a puzzle.)

-

_she was a sparrow and the dance floor was the sky. the wind flowed through her hair._

-

She helped save the **world** from card games and people long dead, she made new friends, she changed things and made her dreams come true as best she could.

-

That was the way the world works, and the world kept spinning to a beat of its own.

* * *

**by **T.I.B.E.-sway- **completed **3.19.07

* * *

End! I really like Anzu. There are so many Anzu-bashers out there.

…I don't know if she really knows ballet. But I decided she does. :D

The title is a snippet of a quote by Tchaikovsky. If you don't know who he is, I pity you. But I shall not be so cruel as to not enlighten you, O Person Who Probably Does Not Listen to Much Classical Music (OPWPDNLMCM for short. :D) Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, a composer of the romantic era. Really famous. But obviously not as famous as, say, Mozart. But he wrote a couple of ballets, like Swan Lake.

There are some refrences to ballet-stuff in here. A Swan Lake reference, and I think that's it.

This paragraph- "In the ninth grade she discovered odd things in puzzles, and fell in love, slowly, with a (old, old) man.

(she fell in love with an odd thing discovered in a puzzle.)" refers to Yami Yuugi, if you couldn't tell.

Everything in italics and bold is a ballet move. I used to take ballet, but I'm no expert. So I apologize for any butchering I may have done. //wipes hands on bloody apron// I was aided by my trusty friend, Wikipedia!

…good grief, that's a long AN.


End file.
